First Threads: Sewn
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: Sequel to Angel's Toy Story. The evil, plush creatures aren't done yet. They continue their plans of mass destruction. Their plans are like a giant quilt. Every thread sewn in creates a bigger and bigger quilt; until it is so big; it covers, controls, and demolishes the entire world. The first of these threads have been sewn in. The second mass of treads have only begun.
1. Introductions

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hey guys, yays!

The sequel to Angel's Toy Story is here.

If you are new, I would advise you to read the first story first. It will give the bigger picture and you'd be able to understand this story much better. Some things might confuse you otherwise. Plus, the creep factor would be much more effective . Reading the book would be a good idea too.

Like the other story, I will be using the basic plot. There will not be many actual quotes.

**WARNING: NEVERMORE SPOILERS RELATING TO ORIGIN OF the VOICE.**

Warned you. Don't come crying to me if you didn't want to know but decided to read it anyways.

That's for all those people who chose to read this story even though you didn't read the first one, cuz there were tons of spoilers in my first story too.

Seriously though, you should read the first story. Everything will make a lot more sense.

Thank you DIscombobulator0329 for reviewing and following my story. Thank you for the suggestion. What I was really looking for was a title though. Thanks anyways.

Thank you All That Glitters - Is Sparkly for all of your support, reviews, and helping me come up with this wonderful title.

Thank you Never May I for following and favoriting my first story.

I just got the book Zoo by JP and the little summary sounds like a zoo animal take over. Hehe. Makes this story kinda ironic don't cha think?

Anyways, like before I will put a font key. It is not a necessary part in understanding this story. Those who read my other story should have a pretty good idea about the chosen font for each thought. If not, then the thought should be sort of obvious or easy to figure out. But, I will put it up anyways for anyone who needs it.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Maximum Ride. The plot and the character all belong to James Patterson. The only thing she owns are these evil, plush creatures attempting to destroy the world.

Enjoy the story.

Introduction

The flock members fly through the air.

Angel holds onto Celeste. The evil, controlling mastermind stuffed inside a small, angel dressed teddy bear.

He's planning the destruction of the world.

Max isn't happy. Things are bothering her. Ari bothers her.

Max is thinking and thinking.

Celeste has given Angel back control of the Voice.

You had to do it, Max. You're still working toward the greater good. And nothing can interfere with that. Nothing can interfere with your mission to save the world.

_Geez, Voice. Next you'll be telling me that to make an omelet, I have to break a few eggs._

Angel reaches for Total.

Giving the dog to Fang cheers Max up.

_**She must not be happy. Not happy at all. I need to break**_

**Too much happiness isn't good. Expecially not at Total's expense.**

Angel doesn't want Max to feel happy right now.

Optimism is overrated, Max. It's better to face reality head on.

Max doesn't care. She just rolls her eyes.

Far away, the Director is looking at a map of the country. She is trying to figure out the avian hybrid's location.

**They're going to Washington DC.**

They're going to DC. She just had the realization that all of this. They're heading to DC. She calls her Erasers.

Ari doesn't believe the Director. Not yet. He hears static like his transmitter just turned on. He taps it. Not the transmitter.

**The flock is heading south southwest and passed Philadelphia thirty minutes ago. They're going to Washington DC.**

It's his voice.

The Director was right, they are going to DC.

He tells the others.

The other Eraser questions him.

"Straight from the horse's mouth," Ari says.

"Which horse?" the Eraser asks.

He tells the Eraser that it is inside information.

He's telling the truth.

This source is that Voice. It's in us all.

Ari and the rest of the Erasers wolf up. He daydreams of killing Max.

He think he came back to life to kill Max, but really he's here to punish his father. He's here to make Jeb suffer.

The flock members fly over parts of Pennsylvania.

The Erasers open up their wings and take off. They take off after the flock.

The flock sees the Erasers.

**Stay back.**

Ari stays out of the fight for now.

He's not getting involved yet. It's not time.

The flock and the Erasers fight in the air.

Angel stands to the side.

None of them touch her. Not yet. They don't try.

She observes everywhere else.

**Help Max fight.**

She thinks she should help Max.

Max? Size isn't everything.

Max fights. She gets it.

Gazzy is fine.

Nudge.

Max goes to help Nudge.

Angel sees an Eraser making her way.

**The Eraser can't hurt you. It can't hurt you. I should make it fall.**

Max feels a strong urge to look in Angel's direction. Make sure that she's okay.

"You're going to fall now," Angel commands the Erasers.

The Eraser falls.

This scares Max.

Angel looks around more.

And Iggy.

Max flies to Iggy.

Iggy tells her to leave.

Iggy had placed a bomb down the Eraser's shirt.

A whole appears where the Eraser's chest used to be.

The Eraser falls.

Take a deep breath, Max.

Ari makes his appearance.

Max is scared. She doesn't understand what is going on.

Max fights him.

Fang takes her place.

**KILL HIM! It's your last chance. DESTROY him!**

Ari pounces Fang.

He claws Fang's waist, shredding his skin and side.

**Excellent. Good boy. **

Celeste mentally pats Ari on the shoulder.

Ari is happy for a brief second.

The Erasers retreat.

Max asks her flock for reports.

They're fine. All fine except Fang.

**Fang is okay. Fang is okay.**

Celeste sends calming thoughts into everyone of their thoughts.

Max doesn't see Fang.

She flies to Fang.

She loves him too much. She thinks about him too much.

Fang starts falling from the sky.

Max screams for Iggy.

Iggy and Max swoop him up.

**Let go!**

Iggy doesn't know what's going on. He heard someone. He doesn't know who said that. He dropped Fang's arm for a brief second then recaptured it in his arms.

Celeste is frustrated.

_**He was supposed to fall.**_

They fly to a small, rocky shore.

_**No matter. They can't save him. He'll die and my world would be a much better place.**_

AN: Hope you guys liked it.

Review, review, review.


	2. He's Alive

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Never May I for favoriting and following my story.

Thank you Discombobulator1349 for following my story.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

So, so, so sorry for not updating but I've had a busy week. I feel like I haven't updated anything in forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz JP does and obviously he isn't in college right now.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Warning: Spoilers.

Chapter 1: He's Alive

Iggy and Max lay Fang onto the ground.

Angel is scared.

Stop the bleeding.

_**Not like you can.**_

Max unbuttons Fang's shirt.

His skin is shredded and torn.

_**Excellent.**_

They are trying to figure out what to do.

Stop the bleeding.

Max still doesn't know what to do.

Angel thinks about how frustrating she thinks Max is.

Put pressure on it. Press the cloth over it and lean on the wounds with both hands. Elevate his feet, Max.

They do as they are told.

A man is coming?

_**What's he doing here?**_

Before the voices have their chance to react, the man calls 911.

**They need to leave him. **

Max tells the little ones to leave.

The Gasman refuses.

**They have to leave.**

Max refuses to let them come.

Gazzy refuses to leave.

**Leave.**

Gazzy shakes his head trying to clear his mind from the unfamiliar voice in his head.

He's not leaving.

**Leave now!**

Gazzy is hearing things. He doesn't want to leave. He won't leave. He refuses.

Max and Gazzy argue.

He still refuses to leave.

Now the other young ones are backing him up.

_**Interesting. His mind is more powerful than I thought it was. Let's see where this mind of his takes him.**_

Max finally lets Gazzy and the other little ones come.

They go into the ambulance truck.

The EMTs panic when they hear Fang's heartbeat. It is much faster than a normal person's.

Max explains to them. That he's different.

They make their way into the hospital.

Max thinks about how much she hates the Erasers for doing this to Fang.

**She shouldn't hate the Erasers. It's not their fault.**

_**It's mine.**_

**You have to respect your enemy, Max. Never, ever underestimate them. The second you do, they'll smash you. Be smart about them. Respect their abilities even if they don't respect yours.**

_Whatever._

Fang is on a gurney.

_**Fang is going to live. No matter. He won't be living for long. I won't allow it.**_

Max lies to the people at the hospital about their relationship.

They need her help. They have never had a patient that is part bird before. They don't know what to expect.

They ask her to give a blood donation. Iggy gives blood too, a little later.

A nurse leads Max to the rest of the flock, after she is done giving blood. Max recieves a muffin and some juice. She is led to a small conferance room where the rest of the flock sit with untouched trays of food in front of them.

The FBI is here.

They want answers. They want to ask the flock questions.

Max is still suspious about the food. She doesn't trust it.

The FBI take a bite out of each of the flock's trays to show them that it isn't poisoned.

They flock members eat their food.

They each sit at a different table in a room where they are asked questions.

They are asked questions about the Erasers, the School, Jeb, who they are, and other things.

Anne takes over talking to Max. She convinces Max to stay at her house for a little while.

Max walks with Anne to get information on Fang's condition.

Fang is okay.

Max walks back in the room to her flock.

She tells them about the deal she had made.

Anne finds out about Total. She want them to go to her house while Fang heres. Max refuses.

_Voice? Any last minute remarks you want to get off your chest before I crash?_

Angel starts to tell her something but is soon drowned out by a much stronger voice and mind.

Celeste wants to ask the questions.

**You chose to stay with Fang. **

_**Even when I told you not to.**_

_No duh._

**Family is extremely important. Didn't you tell me that once?**

_**I going to have to break up this little family.**_

_Yep, that's why we're going to find our parents as soon as we got out of here._

Max closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Once again Angel implants her futuristic images into Max's semiunconscious mind.

Max sits up. She feels hot. Like she is burning.

Max wonders back to the chip.

She feels so hot.

She walks over to the sink and splashes water at her face.

When she looks at her reflection, Celeste makes her believe that she is looking at an Eraser version of herself.

This scares her.

**Respect and honor your enenmies. Know your friends well; know your enemies even better.**

_Oh, please. Please let this be just a horrible lesson and not reality. I promise, promise, promise to know my enemies better. Just let me lose the muzzle._

**Your greatest strength is your greatest weakness, Max. Your hatred of Erasers gives you the power to fight to the death. But that hatred also blinds you to the big picture: the big picture of them, of you, of everything in life.**

_**Of me. Your greatest enemy, that you can never defeat. It always comes back to me, even no one knows it is.**_

_Um. Let me think about that and get back to you, okay?_

Max goes back and lays down. She looks at Fang to make sure that he is okay.

She goes back to sleep.

AN: Did you like it?

Review, review, review.


	3. Healings (Did you skip this one?)

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Glad you liked it.

**WARNING: THERE ARE NEVERMORE SPOILERS! NOT JUST ORIGINS OF THE VOICE SPOILERS ANYMORE, BUT ALSO SOME THINGS REGUARDING FANG IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE! **

**This thing is going to take place very soon in this chapter. Actually, this entire chapter will be entirely about this thing reguarding Fang. This thing is going to be, what I believe was the biggest realization and the biggest part in the entire Nevermore book other than the ending of course. **

**This series of stories are going to bring up many Nevermore spoilers. Just be warned. Angel's Toy Story was almost completely about the Voice and this one is going to have a lot of that and this thing about Fang.**

**DON'T WANT TO KNOW YET? SKIP THIS CHAPTER FOR NOW!**

**If you really, really do not want to know this thing involving Fang, but you really do want to read this story, then you should probly skip this chapter. Just be warned that this will come up again and there really isn't a way to avoid it. I will try and lay off this topic for a little while, just for those people who skipped this one. I will tell you guys when this topic comes back up again. Maybe then, you will come back to get more information on it. Come back to it when you are good and ready. It's okay. I did try to make this chapter, the one right here, as dramatic and impacting as possible, so please read it eventually.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK TO IT WHEN YOU ARE READY!**

If you really, really, really do not want to know then please do not read. Once again, there is a perfectly obvious warning at the top of the page. It is in bold caps. If you missed that, then I really don't know what to say to you.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz if I did Celeste would actually be evil. The plot entirely belongs to JP. I'm just giving you guys an entirely new perspective on what happens and giving you guys some reasoning for why some of these things actually took place.

You know, this story could have totally actually happened in the books. There isn't any evidence that it didn't.

You guys really want to know what the heck I am ranting to you guys about aren't you?

The only way to know is to read and find out.

Hehe.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Healings

(If you didn't read the AN or did not notice the completely obvious bolded words up on top, please go back and read at least the bolded caps locked words. Seriously, this one is very, very important. Thank you.)

The next morning, the doctor came in to check up on Fang's injuries.

The only thing left of his injuries are a few very light pink lines. Everything inside had completely healed hours after the surgery had taken place.

This shocks the doctors and the nurses.

The flock knows that each and every one of their members have very fast healing powers.

What they didn't know and didn't think about was just exactly how long it should have taken one of them to completely heal from such extensive injuries such as this one.

_**Interesting. His healing powers are more powerful than every single one of his little flock members. He might be harder to destroy than I thought he would be.**_

That slash to his side had ripped it's way through some of his critical organs. He should have died on that beach or in the ambulance truck. Even then, during that time of dire circumstances, his body had already began to start healing itself. Closing up organs and chasing away infection.

By the time he was pushed into the hospital and the doctors had their chance to even look at his injuries, all that they seemed to have noticed to have happened were a couple of ruptured air sacs and a lot of lost blood.

With the condition that he came in, even with the typical avian hybrid regeneration, he should still be in much, much worse shape.

Celeste is a very powerful creature. He can bring his thoughts into the minds of others, he can manipulate those around him, and he sees many, many things; but even he could not have predicted how strong these healing powers seemed to be.

He might have known a lot of things but even he had not known how extensive Fang's injures were at the very beginning. He saw the tearing of the skin and he saw the blood, but there was no way for him to understand and know what had actually happened underneath the skin.

His workings are with the mind. He could tell that Fang was under excruciating pain and that he must have very bad injuries. Injures that are going to be very hard to fix.

If this had been anyone else, even another flock member, even Max, this would have been certain death.

No one knows whether or not Fang really would have died from his injuries on the beach, if no one was there to bring him to hospital.

Maybe he would have, maybe he would have died.

Celeste and his minions, his flock, the doctors, the School, Jeb, ITEX, the Director, and even Fang himself could not possibly know the strength of this power.

Everyone is just going to have to wait and see.

AN: I apologise for the really short chapter.

How'd I do? Okay? Bad? Good?

There might be a double update today.

Review, review, review.


	4. Anne's House

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So so so sorry for the late update. I've just been very busy lately.

Thank you leendalunatic for following both my Angel stories, favoriting this story, and reviewing. Hehe, duh, I know you. You should read them though.

Thank you Never May I for reviewing.

Warning: Nevermore spoilers.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, otherwise there would totally be alpacas in the story.

NOW HOW ABOUT A SHORT LITTLE RECAP cuz I haven't updated in a while and for those of you you skipped my last chapter.

Max has just seen a herself in the mirror in the form of an Eraser and you guys may or may not have learned about this mysterious thing involving Fang.

A little of it is kinda gonna be a tiny bit repetitive from my last chapter, like the plot and the part with the doctor.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: Anne's House

Everyone is awake and the doctor is looking at Fang's injuries. He doesn't understand how everything could have healed so quickly.

Fang tries to sit up. He feel fine. Sort of.

Anne walks in and tries to tell Fang that he is in no condition to leave just yet.

Fang just looks at her. Unresponsive.

She tries to tell Fang to convince his 'siblings' to leave with her.

Fang continues to look at her.

Max had told Fang about the situation before.

Fang brings the responsibility back into Max's hands.

Max replies by saying that she cannot leave Max.

The doctor wants to examine Fang some more.

Anne tells him to leave.

He leaves.

Max explains to Anne that they heal quickly.

Little do they know. (AN: hint, hint to last chapter)

Fang is hungry.

The flock saved a tray of food for him.

He eats.

Max says that Fang is ready to come with them.

Fang starts to move.

They get in the car with Anne. Making their way to Northern Virginia.

They all admire the scenery.

They see the house and then their rooms.

Off in the distance, Ari is still angry.

He is sitting on a tree.

He is watching them.

He thinks about how unfair it is that they get to be comfortable.

He angrily grabs hold of the branch.

He gets a splinter.

He wants Max.

He wants her to suffer.

Back in the house, the flock members all take their showers.

Some harder to convince then others.

They go exploring and they reach a barn.

There are horses.

Anne opens a box and gives Nudge a carrot.

She shows Nudge how to feed it to the horse.

They are happy.

The Gasman wants to go swimming when he sees the huge pond near Anne's house.

Max is suspicous. She thinks everything is too perfect.

They look at the animals.

Total jumps into the air.

Later everyone gathers in Max's room to discuss the papers they found at the Institute.

As Max takes out the papers Celeste makes his way into their minds.

He makes it so that none of them can remember anything that had been on those papers.

He manipulates their sights so that all they see are numbers. They no longer see any of the information that they say the other night.

They each take a couple of the papers.

They go through different codes and patturns.

Nothing seems to e working.

Because every code and patturn that would have worked? Celeste changed that number, so that the number that they see is not the number that they would have saw. Then again, none of those numbers existed in the first place anyways.

(AN: I never really understood any of this part. How all of the information on the papers just somehow changed into a series of numbers. I know I have made this rant before but seriously, how? In my opinion, Celeste doing all of this totally makes sense to me. Anyone else agree.)

Soon Anne calls the little ones. It's time for them to go to bed.

They wake up the next morning. Iggy cooks breakfast with the help of Max.

Anne can't cook very well.

She can make sandwiches though.

They played and explored the entire day.

Then they had dinner.

Max thinks about Jeb and Valencia and Ella.

Fang comes into her room.

He tells her how he thinks that the numbers on the papers kind of look like map coordinates.

He has a book of maps.

_**Good work. That does work. Not that I'll let you have the satisfaction of letting this all work out.**_

Celeste messes with their thoughts.

Every map coordinate that they look at, suddenly has a changed number or a changed letter.

Either way, these coordinates are now wrong.

Fang and Max go and try to test out the map coordinates.

They try Nudge's first.

They are in the wrong place. It's just a pizza parlor.

They try out Gazzy next.

They get to an abandoned house.

_**They need to have some motivation that they are heading in the right direction. Otherwise they'll just give up.**_

A couple days before, Celeste had dug his way into the messed up mind of one of the homeless, crack addicted inhabitants of a certain abandon house.

A photograph had appeared behind a bush. Just like the Max card had a week before.

(AN: Sorry for that inaccurate time frame.)

The homeless man finds the photograph and then is led into the house. To the closet near the end of the hall.

He places the photograph inside then leaves. He remembers nothing of what he had just done.

Max and Fang are just about to leave.

Max feels drawn to the little coat closet in the corner.

She opens it.

They think that they had found nothing.

The photograph catches Max eyes.

They look at it.

It's a picture of baby Gasman.

(A women holding a baby in her arms. The baby was plump, blond, blue eyed... the splitting image of the baby Gasman... Cowlicked and everything.)

(AN: Anyone else go AWWWWH, everytime this picture is mentioned? I do, each and everytime.)

Max and Fang hear footsteps.

It's two guys.

They jump into between Max and Fang.

They see Max.

Max is scared.

Fang jumps from behind them. He opens up his wings and pretends to be a dark angel of death.

Max is shocked for a second. Then she unfurls her wings too and joins him.

They two guys are scared.

Angel isn't here right now.

Celeste has to do the voice for now.

_**Max is having too much fun. It must stop.**_

**So glad, you are having fun, Maximum. While the world burns.**

Max shugs and rolls her eyes at the voice.

They leave for home.

AN: Did you guys like it?

You know, the more I write this story, the more I realize in my mind, that this story could have TOTALLY happened.

Seriously, think about it. Some of the things that happened in Maximum Ride, I totally could not understand. The changing Institute papers and the resturaunt thing makes a lot more sense with this story. Don't you guys agree?

Anyways.

Review, review, review.


	5. Eraser Max

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Sorry guys for the late updates. With school and scouts updating everyday is going to be very difficult. I will try my best to update as much as possible, even if my very best means only one or two days a week.

Thank you Never May I for reviewing. It's okay. I don't mind. Glad it makes sense to you.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. I'll try.

Thank you Hazelwave for reviewing to my other Angel story. Even though I realise that it'll be a little while before you actually get to this story and read this little thank you, I still appreciate it.

Warning: There are going to be Nevermore spoilers.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other characters mentioned in the books. I do own the numerous random people there to do the the stuffed animals' biddings and the evil stuffed animals other than Celeste though.

Chapter 4: Eraser Max

RECAP TIME (AN:I think I am going to be doing this every once in a while for my sake and for yours, just so you don't have to go back to the last chappy just to remember what had been going on.)

Fang had thought that the numbers on the papers kind of looked like map coordinates, so he and Max went on a search. They came across an abandoned house and the baby Gasman's picture (awwwh). Then they made their way home.

END RECAP

The next day, Max enjoys the blissness of taking a hot, warm shower.

Iggy knocks on the door.

Celeste decides to mess with Max a little. Make her suffer and scare her.

_**Can't have her getting too comfortable.**_

Max glances at herself in the mirror.

Eraser Max was back.

Iggy not knowing of the now very distressed Max says something jokingly and then walks away.

Celeste makes Max see the creature in the mirror smile and talk.

"How is this happening?" Max asks the voice that she thinks is speaking aloud.

The voices are very powerful beings, but they lack the actual ability to verbally speak. No actual words have been said though the mouths of the creature in the mirror. She only thinks that it is talking when really they're just thoughts that Celeste is just implanting into her mind.

**But we're not so different. Everything is connected. I'm part of you. You're part of me. We can help each other.**

"You are not part of me. I could never be like you," Max whispers back.

**Max, Max. You already are.**

This terrifies her. She doesn't want to an Eraser. She doesn't want to have anything to do with her Eraser self.

Terrified she whirls away from the mirror, runs out the door, into her room, and slams the door. She curls up onto the bed shaking, touching her face over and over again, still in her towel, questioning her sanity.

_**Perfect. She'll slowly breaking right before my eyes. It shouldn't be long now.**_

Little did Max know, her super speed powers had not developed during the time in the sky that has yet to occur, but during this situation. This moment that scared her so very much.

Fang being at the end of the hallway, had seen a blur of white and tan move from the restroom to Max's bedroom. He had never seen anything move that fast before. He suspects that it could be a new power, but that isn't what he is worried about right now. He saw the door slam shut and moved to investigate. He wants to see what is going on.

_**He must not comfort her.**_

**Max will be okay. I don't need to check up on her.**

_But what if she isn't okay? What if she needs me?_ Fang wonders after shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

**She's Max, she'll be okay. I just need to give her some time alone.**

_Then again, Max isn't invincible, she doesn't have to deal with everything alone. She has me._

**But she could be fine and coming in might just make it worse.**

_Or make it better. Max needs me whether she thinks she does or not._

Fang knocks on the door of Max's room.

Celeste is frustrated. He might have the abilities to control the mind but not acutal actions. He can make a thing do something by convincing it that it wants to do it, but the actual physical stuff is out of his and his minons control.

_**This boy just won't listen to me. He will pay for his disobedience soon enough. Yes. He WILL pay.**_

Fang walks into the room. He sees Max.

She looks scared and pale. She keeps touching her face.

She doesn't look okay.

He asked her what was wrong. When she didn't answer he walks up to her, sits by her side on the bed, and wraps his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. He tells her everything is going to be okay and that anything that happens they'll deal with it together.

Max slowly tells him about seeing herself as an Eraser. She thinks she could turn into an Eraser. She asks him that if she did turn into one, if he would deal with that too, in order to protect the flock.

Fang tells her that he would.

Max tells him thank you and she starts to feel more relieved.

He squeezes her shoulders, kissed her forehead, and told her she was going to be okay.

Fang leaves afterwards.

Max now feels more confused then ever.

Not about her Eraser self but about Fang.

How does she really feel about him?

She doesn't really know. Feelings and emotions are just not her thing.

AN: Did you guys like it?

Tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.

There's also a stuffed animal poll up.

Vote, vote, vote.

Celeste will come and get you if you don't.

Muahahahaha.

Hehehe.


	6. Flying and Drama

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you IggyandEllaForever for reviewing.

Thank you gabby0527/ MaxandFangLover for favoriting and following both me and my other Angel story. Also, thank you for your reviews even though you probly won't get this thank you for a little while. I still appreciate it.

Warning: There are Nevermore spoilers in this story.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride cuz if I did Maya would have totally ended up wiith Omega. Hehe.

Chapter 5: Flying and Drama

RECAP TIME!

Max goes into the shower and once again she sees herself in Eraser form in the mirror. It 'talks' to her this time. Max runs to her room. Fang goes to comfort her against the will of Celeste and makes Max feel better. When Fang leaves she starts to question how she feels about Fang.

END RECAP!

The next day, the flock decides to spend the day at the pond.

Max is on the side searching through the laptop that she took from Anne.

She's looking for her and the flock's parents.

They have their fun.

Max hears Total talk.

Confused, she asks Angel if Total could really talk or if she is just hearing things.

Angel tells her that he can.

That night, Angel asked Max if they could go flying.

The Gasman comes in and tells her that he can't sleep either.

The whole flock ends up going including Total.

Max thinks about being normal and how she doesn't really fit in.

You do fit into it, Max. You're part of everything, and everything is part of you. Everything should flow together. The more you resist, the more pain you will feel. The more you go with the flow, the more whole you'll be. Don't resist the flow, Max. Become one with the flow, Angel thinks in the form of the voice.

Max does not really understand yet, so she just goes with the air flow.

Hundreds of bats swarm around them.

They fly together for a while.

The ecolocation hurts Total's ears but Iggy finds it fasinating.

They play tag.

Max starts to feel hot again. She is scared that she is going to turn into an Eraser again. Right in front of everyone. She tries to get away.

Without knowing it, this fear, this need to get away, has once again triggered her supersonic powers.

Max has blasted herself away leaving six stunned faces.

Fang is stunned but he isn't as stunned as the rest, because he's seen a glimse of this power before. Right now, though, he's more worried about Max. Last time this happened she was near tears and rolled up into a ball.

The flock members talk about her power when she returns.

_**Excellent. Her powers are improving just as planned. I wonder how my little mut would feel about this new power.**_

**She can fly now. She can fly fast. Way faster than you can. Two hundred miles an hour.**

Ari knows now and he is angry. He is jeolous. The big bulky wings grafted into his back. He thought that if he had wings, if he was more like Max, Jeb would love him more. He was wrong. These wings did not bring love. They just brought pain.

We walks into the gym and fights against the other Erasers. He is stronger than the other Erasers.

He hates Max. He wants to hurt her. He wants to kill her.

The next night they decide to go and try to look for their parents one more time. They just have two addresses to go.

Total comes too.

They go to the address next to Fang's name.

They don't find anything.

**Of course they aren't here. Why would they be here? I wouldn't have found them anyways.**

Fang pretends like it doesn't bother him, but it does.

_**Of course it does. That's right my dark one, I will break you. I will. Mark my words. I. WILL. BREAK. YOU!**_

Next they try Iggy's house.

**There's no one here. I won't find my parents here? Why would they ever want me? I'm blind and handicapped. They would never want me.**

Iggy gets anxious. He's scared. He's depressed.

He breaks down.

_**Excellent. A complete mental breakdown. I am going to break every single one of you, until you have nothing left and you feel nothing, giving complete and utter control. I will win. In the end, you will all be under my control or dead. Whatever works.**_

"Let them find me, take me now. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters," Iggy says sitting down on the curb.

_**Yes. Stay. I never needed him. He was just a liablity. **_

Max tries to calm him down get him to come with them.

"Listen Iggy. I'm sorry about tonight. I know how disappointed you are. We're all disappointed. And I'm sorry you're blind. I remember when you weren't, and I can't even imagine what it's like to be like that. I'm sorry we're mutant bird kids, I'm sorry we don't have parents, I'm sorry we have Erasers and people trying to kill us all the time. But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another thing coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're my blind mutant freak, and you're coming with us right now, or I swear I will kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week," Max says.

Iggy looks up.

**I shouldn't believe her. She doesn't mean it. I'm better off with the cops. I'm better off in prison where nothing can hurt me ever again. She wonnn...**

"Iggy, I need you. I love you. I need all of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you," Max says.

Iggy stood up. "Well, when you put it that way..."

_**I was so close. So very close. Almost got rid of him. She loves them too much. I need to break them apart somehow. I'll break them apart, then I'll break them. **_

They take off into the air.

Max tells him that they are family and that they will always be.

The flock goes back to Anne's.

AN: Did you like it?

I thought my beginning was kinda sucky. I apologise for that.

Thanks for reading.

Review, review, review.


	7. First Day Of School

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I am so, so, so sorry for the extremely long wait. It's been almost a month since I last updated and I am extremely sorry. November has just been an extremely busy month for me. I've had five tests, four essays, ten quizzes, a class trip to the zoo, a class trip to the aquarium, my volunteer stuff at the zoo, a scout picnic to plan, a scout camp menu to plan, a scout camp to get ready for, an award that I am going to try to get, there was pinterest, Thanksgiving baking, school, scouts, tons of scout related emails, school related emails, and a lot of books waiting to be read. I will try and never do this to you guys ever again. Two weeks of unupdated stories max. That's an almost promise. If I ever do this again, please, someone come and slap me, cuz this is unexceptable even with all the stuff I had to get done.

Thank you AmiRide for favoriting me.

Thank you LucianAngelStar39 for favoriting me.

Oh my gosh, I am such a horrible person.

Did you guys have a nice Thanksgiving?

Can't believe I forgot about that.

Warning: There are going to be Nevermore spoilers.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in** bold **_**italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. James Patterson wrote like twenty six books in just a few months. I obviously can NOT do that, as you can see, it took me months just to get to fifth chapter of this story.

Chapter 5: First Day Of School

RECAP TIME!

The flock plays in the pond. They go for a fly at night. They see some bats. Max goes super sonic. They try to find their parents. First Fang, then Iggy. They don't find their parents. Iggy breaks down. Max calms him down and they leave.

END RECAP!

Weeks earlier, the director started hearing voices. She shakes her head.

_Just a dream. Yes just a dream._

**They need to go to school. They need to go to school.**

These thoughts enter the director's mind. She believes that she is thinking this. These are her thoughts. The flock needs to go to school. Yes, they need to go to school.

She wakes up and grabs the phone.

She calls Anne.

"Enroll them into school," the director says.

"Yes, mam. I will," Anne agrees.

The next day, Anne calls the school and fills out the paperwork.

A couple days go by.

**It is the day to make the announcement. They start school on Monday.**

Anne prepares for the announcement.

She cooks a nice meal. She even bakes a couple pies.

While the flock members happily eat the food, she makes her announcement.

Max shoves away her chair and runs out the back door. She takes off into the air.

_Let's see just how fast I can get out of here_.

**Running away never helps.**

"Yeah, well, flying helps... a lot!" Max cries in frustration.

She flies back.

Fang waits by an open window, waiting for Max's return.

Max is worried. She thinks Anne is going to take her place.

Fang reasures her.

A couple nights go by and soon it's Monday.

It's the first day of school.

They make their way to school in Anne's car.

Ari waits patiently outside. He watches.

With a second Max at his side.

The flock members make their way into the school.

They each follow a teacher and go to their classes.

In class, Angel wants to sound smart so she answers questions the teachers ask in detail.

Nudge does some spelling.

**I should talk to the new kid. He looks hot. I should talk to him.**

Lissa walks over to Fang.

They talk.

She flirts.

Gazzy is outside for recess. A kid claims that he can fly. Gazzy gets excited. He wants to see. The boy jumps and hurts his arm.

An older boy saw what happened

**There's something wrong with that boy. **

The older boy walks up to Gazzy. He yells at Gazzy.

Gazzy gets mad.

Someone sticks a kick me sign on Iggy's back.

Max meets a new friend. Her name is JJ.

Iggy and Gazzy set off a stink bomb.

"Capital of Paraquay?" the teacher asks Max's class.

**Asuncion. Inhabited principally by the Guarani. Explored by Europeans starting in 1518. Paraquay is a landlocked country in South America. Population, six million and change.**

Celeste decided to give Max the answer.

Max answers.

Max gets called into the office.

Max walks into the room and sees Gazzy and Iggy.

Principle William Pruitt is angry.

He tells Max of the stink bomb.

They argue back and forth. They were finally released.

After school, they talk about the incident.

Anne tells them that she had gotten a phone call from the school.

She still has treats in the kitchen.

The first day of school is finally over.

AN: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.

So... THE LAST VAMPIRE MOVIE IS COMING OUT SOON! EEEEEEH! VERY EXCITED!

If you haven't read it. It's also called Thirst, READ IT! It'd be totally completely worth it. It is in my opinion, THE best vampire series of ALL time. It's filled with action, blood, love and loss, faith, loyalty, sympathy, family, and so many other things that just makes this series so completely unbelievable.

If you read it and you don't like it, I pity you very, very much, cuz that would mean that you have no taste in books in any way shape or form.

The movie is going to be rated r, so a lot of you might not be able to watch it but read the books anyways.

It was written Christopher Pike by the way.

Anyways.

Review, review, review.


	8. AN: Chapter 7

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER! THE CHAPTER IS ON THE NEXT UPDATE!

This one was crap so I rewrote it.

I wrote this chapter and posted it earlier. All That Glitters - Is Sparkly gave me her opinion. She told me there was not enough detail and it got boring. She was right about that.

It was boring, detailess, crappy, short, and horrible. I appologize for that.

Earlier that day, I had written a Vampire Academy story. It was one of those, the character reads the book, stories but with some twists, and it had gotten so much feedback in such a short amount of time that it kind of took up my brain.

I was so excited about it and it made me kind of giddy, but I had to update this story. I hadn't updated this story in so long and I felt like I had too update it.

I wasn't really into writing that chapter and so i wasn't really thinking while writing it.

If there was anyone that I drove away from this story with this chapter than I appologize.

I thought about rewriting it here, but I thought more people would see it if I wrote it in the next update.

Thank you for reading and I hope you like the rewritten chapter.


	9. Day Two

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing and giving me your opinion. I will try my best.

Thank you Maria The Big Sister for reviewing for my first Angel Story.

Thank you Dark Shadow for favoriting my first Angel Story.

Thank you DogsAreAwesome for favoriting my first Angel story.

I'm sorry guys. This story isn't as good as it used to be. I'll try to make it better, I really will, starting now. Hopefully, I didn't scare anyone off.

You know what? My last chapter really was crap. Glitters gave me her opinion and I kind of agree. I was just so excited about all the feedback I got from my Vampire Academy story, I wasn't really thinking straight on this story and so it was rushed and thoughtless.

So I decided to rewrite it. Sorry, if you were waiting for the next chapter.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in** bold **_**italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Chapter 7: Day Two

The flock go back to school the next day. It's their second day. Hopefully better than the first.

**Why should we have to play in this playground. It's so small. We should play in the bigger playground. The one with everyone else.**

_We should, shouldn't we, but Max says this is wrong, _Angel wonders.

**But it isn't wrong, I'm just using my powers, the way I'm meant to. I need to practice.**

_I should practice my powers, or they'll go away._

Angel raises her hand.

"Yes, Ariel?" the teacher asks.

"I want to play in the big playground," Angel replies.

"The playground is big, sweetie," the teacher replies.

"I know, but I wanna play in the BIGGER one," Angel says.

_But our playground is big enough._

No, the bigger playground.

"I guess there is no reason you can't play in the big field," the teacher replies slowly.

Angel's classmates cheer.

_**Excellent. I just have to give my little Angel a little more practice. The more she uses it, the stronger it will become. Pretty soon, nothing will be able to stop her powers. Nothing other than me and my minions of course. Nothing is more powerful than me. Once she learns her full powers, we'll be unstoppable.**_

The children play in the big field.

They play Swan Lake.

Angel wonders about what Jeb had told her. About their plans. How they would survive. She's six, it doesn't worry her. It won't. Not yet.

Max has English.

Sam sits in front of her. He stares at her a little.

_**So the boy likes her. This could work. I could use him.**_

Later Max has study hall.

It's her favorite class.

She wants to do more research. She needs to know. Maybe she can find something.

All the computers are taken.

Sam sits by the computer looking up something.

**Someone's behind me. **

Sam turns around.

He sees Max.

He smiles.

**I should get off. She looks like she needs a computer. **

_I'm not really done, it wasn't important anyways, but she looks like she's waiting for one. _

**Max. She's in my Language Arts class.**

He looks at her.

Max feels stunned for a bit. She wonders why he's looking at her.

They talk for a minute.

He gives her the computer.

She gets on the computer.

She doesn't feel like she belongs here. Everything is so confusing.

She thinks. She doesn't recollect any of the words that were on the papers.

She peers out the window for a second. She sees Angel outside. It irritates her, that Angel did not listen.

**Forget her. I have more important things to worry about right now.**

She keeps thinking.

**Ter Borcht.**

Yes, Ter Borcht was on some of those papers.

She types in Ter Borcht.

She clicks on the first link.

Ter Borcht, Roland. Geneticist. Medical licese revoked, 2001. Imprisoned for unauthorized criminal experiments on humans, 2002. A contraversial figure in the field of genetic research, ter Borcht was for many years considered a genius, and the leading reseacher in human genetics. However, in 2002, after being found guilty of criminal human experiments, ter Borcht was declared insane. He is currently incarcerated in the "Dangerous Incurable" wing of a rehabilitation facility in the Netherlands.

Mr. Pruitt was in his office.

**I should check on that older blond girl, the winged one.**

_Max, yes her name was Max. See what she's up to. Where could she be now?_

He searches through the files. He takes a looks at Max's schedule.

_Study hall. _

**She must be in the computer lab.**

He walks into the computer lab.

He yells at a couple people talking.

_There she is. She's not doing anything at the moment. I must keep an eye on her, though. Just in case._

Max leaves the room.

Fang is sitting in another classroom close by.

"Okay class, I need some papers from Ms. Flarsy. Does anyone want to volunteer and get them for me?" Fang's teacher asks.

Lissa smiles at Fang.

_**She likes him too. I could use her.**_

**I should volunteer and then ask Nick to come with me.**

_He's so hot. Maybe I could get him to like me._

Lissa raises her hand.

"Thank you, Lissa," the teacher says.

"Can Nick come with me?" Lissa ask.

"Nick would you like to go?"

Fang shrugs.

"Alright, she's just down the hall, room 432," the teacher says giving them both a pass.

Lissa pulls Fang out of the room.

She talks to him.

'He's so quiet, maybe I can get him to talk to me,' she wonders.

She then pulls him into an open room.

She keeps talking.

_**Max is coming. Her emotions aren't stable, not right now. It should be easy to use this Lissa. I could crush her.**_

Lissa talks some more. _He's still not talking to me. Why won't he talk to me. _

**I should kiss him.**

_I should, shouldn't I? Maybe if I do, he'll like me._

Lissa kisses him.

Fang doesn't know what to do. So, he just kisses her back.

Max walks by. She sees Fang.

Max feels sick. She runs.

_Okay. Just calm down. So he kissed someone. Big deal. Why should I care anyway? Why should I care if he kissed every girl in the whole school?_

**Maybe you have feelings for him.**

_Maybe not._

**You can't stay children forever. People grow up, have kids of their own. Think about it.**

Max shrieks in frustration. She still feels sick and she doesn't know why. She doesn't like it.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are having an okay day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at school today.

It's time to go back to Anne's.

They walk out of the school together.

Ari watches with Max II and some other Erasers, outside in black van. He thinks about Max. He's always thinking about Max.

The Erasers drive closer to the rest of the flock.

The Erasers jump out of the van.

They fight.

The flock flew away.

Max catches a glimpse of Max II.

They go back to Anne's.

They look dirty and beat up.

Anne cries out in fake horror. She asks them what had happened.

They explain the Erasers to her.

She pretends to not know what they are.

She pretends not to know what happened.

Of course she sent them there. She just has to pretend she doesn't know.

Max is worrying.

Anne tells them that she is going to make some phone calls. She tells Max that there won't be any Erasers. Little does Max know. Anne's just calling in more.

Sighing, Max tucks the kids into bed. She tries.

Max tucks in Nudge.

Anne tucks in Angel.

Max doesn't like that.

Max and Angel talk about Ari.

Max leaves Angel's room.

She talks to Fang.

She thinks Anne's trying to take her place.

"You're a fighter, not a mom," Fang says.

She wants to both. **She's just not girly enough, not like the other girl. **

Her jeolousy takes over for a minute and she shoves him.

He shoves her back.

He frustrates her. She hates this. This isn't how their relationship is supposed to be like.

They just stand there, breathing fast. She's angry and frustrated and humiliated.

Fang looks at her. He loves her, of course he does.

He tries to make her feel better. Just a little bit.

"You're girly enough, as I recall," Fang says quietly. The earlier anger disappears and she starts to feel humiliated with the kiss on the beach.

"And you've been a great mom. But you're only fourteen and you shouldn't have to be a mom. Give yourself ten years or so."

Fang turns away and starts to walk.

Fang tells her about his blog.

Max II sits outside on a tree.

She thinks about Max. She watches her through the window. She feels the same way as the real Max. How they are always feel so alone, even when they are surrounded by people. How they are so much alike, even as a clone, they still share the same feelings.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Is this one better. I feel better about this one.

Review, review, review.


	10. AN: Haitus

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hi guys, I'm going on a haitus, not just for this story but for all of them.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am.

I love you guys. All of my followers, reviewers, favoritors, viewers, and supporters. You guys have made me so happy. You guys couldn't possibly know how much you do. All I ever wanted was to make people happy with my words and know that I did do that for some people makes me very, very happy.

I hate to do this to you guys, but I feel that this is necessary.

I WILL BE BACK! Just give me a couple months.

The reason for this is that for the past year and a half, I have been going through a period of, I don't really know what to call it exactly, but like a period of revelations?

A year and half ago, I suddenly, out of nowhere started getting revelations about myself that I never knew I had before. That was the start. Ever since then, it was as if my life had been flashing through my eyes, all my mistakes, accomplishments, things that changed me, the moments where I have suffered, my dreams, my happiest moments, my groups of friends, how I felt, and just pretty much everything that makes me, me. The longer, I thought and analysed about all of this, the more stressed and tired I had become, but at the same time I was happy about who I am and where my life was headed. Some things have gotten so much clearer, but other things have been tearing me apart.

The last couple months, have especially made their impacts on my life. They have been the biggest and most stressful revelations.

The past couple months, I have been obsessing and stressing, trying to find out who I really am. Everyday, more things have gotten more clear and more things have been hurting me.

I haven't had that will to write in the last couple months. I'm sure you guys have noticed. There was a couple of times where I'd get a spark of inspiration and I'd write something. So, technically, it's not completely a haitus, cuz maybe I'd update a couple times, but there won't be many updates.

Every once in a while I put a poll, asking you guys for help on one of my current, stressful revelations. I'd love it if you guys voted. You don't have to. The answers would really help me.

How much I love writing has actually been one of my big revelations, but I just can't right now. I'm too focused on other things to be able to write the best story that I can, right now.

I hope you guys understand.

Love you.

Byebye for now.


	11. AN: I'm Back!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

HEY GUYS! I'M BACCCCCKKKKK!

Expect at least one update for every one of my stories by the end of the week.

My search to find my identity and discovering who I really am has not in any way ended, but I've been talking to a lot of people, both verbal and online and that has been helped me tramendously and I'm no longer as stressed about it as I had been and the lowered stress came a strong urge to write and just making you guys happy.

James Patterson shutting down Max-Dan-Wiz had caused an even greater inner turmoil in me than I ever thought that it would. Not only did I loose tons of pictures and friends, I had lost an outlet to vent my feelings and just to, you know, talk to people. To me that was the worst thing in the world, especially at that moment that I had needed a release the most.

My stresses were heightened and everything had gotten harder for me than they all really would have if that didn't happen.

And because of that stress, the void in my heart that I had always possessed started to surface and I wanted despriately to find out who I am really am.

But over the past twoish months, especially the later parts of that time, I had the opportunity to release my stress by talking to many people.

Making people happy and helping people through hard times has helped me realize just how much I love to write and just wanting to make you guys happy.

I had joined Quotev. It's a site of making and taking quizzes and writing and reading stories. Honestly, there were just so many people on this site having hard times, trying to find support and advice and just being there for them and having multiple people tell me that my presence always makes them feel better has made me so happy.

I got a penpal. She's 13 and her name is Juana and I had gotten the opportunity to have a little-big sister relationship with her and helping her with her problems, and that has made me happy also.

Also, all of my viewers and all you guys wishing me luck and how you guys can't wait for my updates, I thank you. Really, knowing I have such loyal ...um...fans? Should I say fans? It doesn't sound right. You guys are more than that. Should I give you guys a nickname? That'd be fun, right?

But most of all, I'd like to thank Mister Moronic for listening to everything I had to say and just being there for me, more than anyone else has ever done before.

I love all you guys so much.

So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.


	12. The White House

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait after my haitus. Hope you guys forgive me.

By the way, I'm calling you guys 'my plushies' cuz like with my actual plushies, I wouldn't be here without you.

Thank you Venergizer for reviewing.

Thank you marietheham for following and favoriting me.

Thank you Nicotehmudkipz78 for favoriting me.

Thank you Amandla123 for favoriting and following both my story and me.

Thank you kataluna13 for favoriting me.

Thank you for following me.

I know that out of all my stories, this one has gotten the least amount of feedback and views.

Out of curiosity, how many people are actually looking forward to reading this story? Not many huh, probly even no one.

This is the story that I have the least fun writing, and I know that shows in my work.

I just gotta say that I DO have really big plans for this story.

I know Angel's Toy Story was a heck of a lot more exciting. But that's cuz that was the beginning. Now we're at the point where the only things that are happening is the really slow build up of the beginning of the suspense. School's Out Forever and this story is basically just that. It's a filler story that I'm trying to get past until we reach Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports. I know a lot of this one might be super boring, but I don't think all of them are. Every once in a while, the chapters are fun to write, there just aren't many.

Bare with me kay guys. I am in no way giving up on this story. I have way too many plans for this story, that I just can't.

Even if no one read this, that's okay.

Love you guys.

Disclaimer: All I own are the minds of the stuffed animals. Sometimes not even that cuz it's actual text in the actual books.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toys talking to each other or to themselves will be written in** bold **_**italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Chapter 8: The White House

RECAP TIME!

So Angel convinces her teacher to let them go to the bigger playground. Max sees Fang kiss Lissa. There's Max II. Fang and Max have their fight.

END RECAP

Today was the day of the White House trip.

Celeste knows. Of course he knows. This school was chosen for a reason. Not only for the Itex infused staff members, or this school's past, but also for this very trip.

The trip to the White House.

The trip that will give him the control he needs to further his plans.

_**I will take control of the president. The President of the United States.**_

Max and the flock make their ways onto the school grounds to find the buses that will be taking them to the White House.

Angel finds her friends. Celeste is by her side. Always by her side. He's now sitting against her waist watching the world around him with his dark, evil button eyes. He watches silently, peering through the fabric of her uniform straight into the minds of those surrounding him.

Max has JJ to lead her around.

Fang walks with Iggy.

_**There must be some way to build up the tention between my two little bird toys.**_

Lissa walks by.

_**Awwh, yes. This girl.**_

**Find Nick. Nick must be close. I must show him around. I have to make him like me.**

Lissa walks up to Fang. "Hi Nick."

Fang raises his eye brows and stops walking. He feels pulled to this girl. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. She's pretty and he likes her but he feels strange whenever they are together and he's not sure if it's a good strange or a bad strange.

Iggy loses Fang's light touch. Fang is gone.

Iggy mentally panics for a bit. He doesn't know where to go. This school is still new to him.

_**We can't have our little bat here, getting lost now can we. Now who to bring to his rescue. Who to use?**_

Celeste scans the minds of the people surrounding poor, lost Iggy.

Tess walks close by. She actually likes Iggy. She thinks he's cute, right now, looking like a deer in the headlights. And he's tall and different. That makes her smile.

_**She'll do.**_

**I should help Jeff. He looks lost right now.**

"Our teacher changed direction on us with no warning," Tess says.

"Oh, thanks," Iggy says, letting Tess pull him along.

"No prob, you know, I was so relieved when they put you in our class. Now I won't stick out so much," she says.__

**Because you're a blind mutant freak? No of course not. I'm a freak. How could she possibly be like me?**

"You know, tall for my age, like you. People always say Oh, be glad about it, you can be a basketball player, or a model or something. But when you're fourteen, a girl, and five ten, the whole thing pretty much sucks. But now I'm not alone. We match," Tess says.

Iggy laughs.

_**I'll just let him be happy with this moment. Just for a little bit. He doesn't have long. I'll have this blind boy broken soon enough. It shouldn't be long now. He's useful right now, but he shouldn't be for long and once his uses are up. He's gone. No doubt about that. He's the first one to go.**_

Fang snaps out of his Lissa induced trance and spots Iggy. He brushes Iggy's jacket to let him know that he's there.

_**Happy time over. Now how to make this moment end.**_

Celeste spots a teacher thinking about the schedule and tasks that need to be done. Tess is supposed to be in charge.

**I need help right now.**

The teacher calls for Tess. She leaves Iggy.

Fang's still keeping an eye out on Iggy.

"You're slaying them big guy," Fang says to the confused Iggy.

Soon everybody files into the buses.

The teachers explain the day's schedule.

The White House visit is after lunch.

Angel's friend Caralyn told her about the museum.

Angel responds and pats Celeste.

_**Yes, child. Pet me. Pat me. Love me. Love me and together, we will rule this world. One mind at a time.**_

**I should go with the program, right now. I won't do anything. Not yet.**

I will stick to the program. For now.

_**Because you'll get your chance after lunch. After lunch, is when the fun starts. After lunch we take the president under our control. After lunch. **_

The day goes by in a blur. Nothing really interests the bear at the moment. Nothing really sparks his interest. He doesn't care for any of the exibits.

Then comes the Vietnam Wall.

Celeste scans the nearby minds.

_**Oh yes, Nudge. Our dark skinned one. I haven't used you yet. You haven't suffered my wrath yet. I must change that.**_

**Touch the wall. Touch the wall. Isn't the wall pretty. It's very pretty. I must touch the wall.**

Nudge touches the wall. The wall vibrates off the feelings of thousands of suffering souls. She almost doubles over. She almost cries. She cries a little.

Celeste watches with his beady eyes. He enjoys Nudge's pain. The pain brings him comfort. Where ever there's pain, there's happiness. For him anyways.

Afterwards, nothing exciting really happened. Until the get to White House that is.

He lets Angel go through the many rooms of the White House. He scans for the mind of the president.

An hour later, he finds it.

**I wonder what's to my left?**

Angel looks left. She sees the president.

**Wouldn't it be great, if I told the president some of my ideas? I should go talk to the president. **

I should go talk to the president.

AN: The next chapter is going to be all about Angel and Celeste and the president.

So, did you like it or hate it, tell me what you think.

For those of you that actually read this chapter, I'm glad to say that I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. Probly one of the best ones in this story if I do say so myself. I think I just refound my Toy Story mojo.

Awesome.

Anyways. Thank you reading.

Review, review, review.

Goodnight my plushies.


End file.
